The present disclosure relates generally to dental implants, and, more particularly, to an abutment and a dental treatment methodology, which enables a professional to use autologous, preexisting tissue from tooth extraction for immediate or delayed implant placed accompanied by a prosthetic restoration.
Dental implants are becoming a preferred procedure among patients who want more durable, permanently looking teeth. From 1983 to 2008, dental implant procedures performed in the United States increased 10-fold, increasing to $150 million dental implants placed in 2008 compared to $10 million in 1988. To date, about 3 million Americans have availed themselves of dental implants and that number is growing by 500,000 per year, according to data from the American Academy of Implant Dentistry.
The basic function and osseointegration of the modern implants is achieved in most cases today. It is the more complex esthetic cases especially in the anterior with a limited bone volume where dental implants show their limitations. If a tooth is extracted in the anterior maxilla, the surrounding thin bone will be resorbed due to the surgical trauma and the lack of natural force induction. Even an immediately placed implant does not prevent this bone loss. Accordingly, many of these implants result in a soft tissue recession caused by the bone loss. This can be esthetically challenging and easily end up in mediocre results. Today, a separate bone augmentation procedure is necessary in many of these cases, in order to achieve a satisfying outcome. According to the increased demand of implants in the esthetic area, there is a need for improved implant techniques and procedures demanded by patients and dentists.